Ride On!
by Psychic-Powers
Summary: First fic. Starts a month or so after High King's Tomb. KxZ pairing. Sorry I'm updating so late, again, my inspriation ran out for a while, agian, and i had to get some more, again.
1. No One

Hey, so this is my first fanfic. Reviews are, of course, helpful. The song is No One by Alicia Keys. It's been following me around until i wrote this so yeah. Sorry to anyone who hates songfics!

Disclaimer: I own no characters... sigh

* * *

Zachary Hillander looked up from the paper work of the day and looked out the window to see that the weather was a perfect spring day. Sighing, the king made up an excuse for him to go for a walk. Upon leaving the room, Zachary felt a second shadow join his own along the wall.

_Fastion,_ He thought, smiling inwardly at his weapon/friend's protective actions. _Ahah! I can be "Inspecting the grounds." Gives me a reason to be up on the wall anyways…_

**You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I dont worry cause  
Everythings gonna be alright  
People keep talking  
They can say what they like  
But all I know is everything's gonna be alright  
**

Upon reaching the top of the wall, the high king of Sacoridia leaned against the guard, looking out on the castle's fields. A flash of dark red and green caught his eye. Looking over, Zachary found the woman he loved exercising her horse with all the grace and beauty of any court lady he had ever seen. The king thought on how she had been avoiding him lately, not answering any of his letters.

**No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you  
You you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you**

Forcing himself to turn away, the king found himself looking into the gardens. A hint of golden hair reminded him of the marriage contract that kept Karigan and himself apart. While Lady Estora was beautiful, it was the typical expected beauty of a high class lady. The king found himself favoring a more wild beauty more and more. Karigan's face came to his mind in an instant. With her one blonde streak that had grown in framing her face against the background of her auburn hair, she seemed resplendent in her uniformly green wardrobe.

**When the rain is pouring down  
And my heart is hurting  
You will always be around  
This I know for certain  
**

Zachary immediately felt angered and depressed at the thought of their not being together and renewed his vow to himself that he would find a way to end the marriage contract between himself and Estora. Unfortunately, the high king knew that convincing Lord Courtre that he would not follow through with the marriage was only half the battle, the other would be convincing the rest of the council that his marrying of a commoner would be helpful to the ruling of the kingdom.

**You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
No One lyrics found on  
I dont worry cause  
Everythings gonna be alright  
People keep talking  
They can say what they like  
But all I know is everything's gonna be alright**

His mind flashed again on why Karigan wouldn't respond to his letters, or at least send them back. Laren had assured him that she had delivered the letters to Karigan and that Karigan had simply ignored them. A thought came to him then. Going back to his new study, Zachary took out pen and paper and wrote out a letter to Karigan. _See if she doesn't respond to this!_

**No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you  
You you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you**

Sealing the letter, the king called Fastion in.

"Sire?"

Zachary handed the letter to Fastion saying, "As your king, I give you permission to force Karigan to reply to this. I think that I should deserve at least acknowledgment and if having letters delivered by her own captain won't do it, maybe sending a weapon she trusts will do the trick."

**I know some people search the world  
To find something like what we have  
I know people will try  
Try to divide  
Something so real  
So till the end of time**

**Im telling you that  
**

Smiling Fastion left the study his only reply to his sovereigns request being, "Gladly."

The King allowed himself a true smile at the thought of Karigan being dragged to her room by the normally secretive Weapon. Looking out the window once more, he saw the day anew, not as a perfect spring day, but a promise of such days to come. Zachary turned determinate to finish his paper work now in order to free up sometime later in the day. _I will find a way to be with you, and no one will get in my way_ he thought sending his promise out to the common Rider that in carrying his messages had taken his heart along for the ride.

**No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you  
Oh oh oh... **

* * *

Yeah, so did you like it? I have two more songfic chapters and a plot that is starting to develop as a continuation of the original three-shot. Let me know if you think i should post the next two chapters, songfic plot, or neither. Anyone who reviews receives a batch of Max's chocolate chip cookies!


	2. I Won't Say

Here is the second Chapter. Kargan's POV. Song I Won't Say (I'm In Love) from Disney's Herculese. I thought it fit Kerigan perfectly.

* * *

Karigan G'ladheon woke up to a mouth full of fur. "Five hells!" she choked out, spitting the white cat fur onto the floor. Karigan turned to glare at the owner of the fur only to see the white tomb cat that was her rooms latest addition had disappeared while she was scraping the fur off her tongue. "Stupid cat…" she mumbled as she dressed for the day.

**If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history - been there, done that!  
**

Noticing the warm light pouring through her window, Karigan felt the need to ride Condor. _A ride will help me forget these foolish dreams._ She thought, blushing as a handsome face with auburn hair flashed through her mind.

**Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, you can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of  
**

On her way to the stables, Karigan took a detour through the gardens. Looking around, she caught a quick glimpse of golden hair heading in her direction. Unwilling to ruin the day with the guilt she would feel from the betrayal in Estora's eyes, Karigan moved on at a swift trot. _She's marrying __**Him**__ so stop thinking about it!_

**No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no  
You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh-oh!  
It's too cliché  
I won't say I'm in love**

Reaching the stables safely, Karigan readied Condor than walked him to the field. While mounting him, Karigan caught sight of Sacoridia's High King walking on the castle wall. She could see the how the slight breeze swirled his cloak around him, the sun glinting off his crown. _A reminder of why I must forget about him._

**I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out**

Determined to clear her mind, Karigan allowed Condor free rein. She let go of all her problems, focusing instead on the wind in her hair and the sun on her face. For the first time in awhile, Karigan allowed herself a smile. She eventually turned Condor back to the stables, again allowing him to pick the speed.

**You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad  
**

Looking up, Karigan saw the king still on the wall, now facing away from her. _As he should be._ She reminded her heart, no matter how much she wanted, Karigan could not allow herself to give him any hint of her own feelings towards him.

**No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love  
This scene won't play  
I won't say I'm in love  
**

Karigan argued with herself all the way back to the stables. While brushing Condor down she decided that she would tell Zachary, eventually. Even if it broke her heart she would tell him truth. With one of her problems resolved, Karigan headed back to the new barracks. Turning back she sent one last thought to ride on the breeze, _I will tell you… sometime, I will say I'm in love._

**You're doin' flips read our lips  
You're in love  
You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it  
Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love  
At least out loud  
I won't say I'm in love**

* * *

SPRING BREAK!! I'll be able to get a few more chapters done over the next week, i hope anyways. Sorry for the short chapters. R&R for cookies!


	3. Reflection

Chapter 3, the last songfic chapter that I have planned. Song is Reflection from Disney's Mulan but the Christina Aguilera version. Yeah I know, another Disney song but they work so whatever. Oh yeah, Estora's POV. Still at same-ish time as previous chapters. If anyone has any ideas, complaints, or helpful hints, please send me a review. That would be great. Thank you for reading this sorry excuse for a fanfiction.

* * *

Estora was up early as usual in order to avoid the myriad of servants that seemed to be able to find the tiniest things as disastrous and needing immediate attention. She also had to admit to herself that slipping out early also meant that she had some time without her entourage. Sighing, Estora reminded herself that she had better get used to all the attention if she was going to follow through with her wedding to King Zachary.

**Look at me, you may think you see  
Who I really am  
But you'll never know me  
Everyday, it's as if I play a part  
Now I see, if I wear a mask  
I can fool the world  
But I can not fool my heart  
**

Estora frowned, thinking of the upcoming wedding. She hadn't really wanted to marry the king of Sacoridia; it was just that she couldn't disagree with her father. Lord Coutre had a reputation as the most stubborn person in all of the kingdom, as well as having all the east provinces under his sway, making him a formidable opponent not many were willing to stand up to.

**  
Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside**

Walking through the castle gardens, Estora caught sight of a person in all green with auburn hair strolling down another path. _Karigan!_ She thought, hurrying in the direction of her Green Rider friend. _But are we still friends?_ She wondered, _Karigan has been avoiding me for quite awhile now. I thought she had stopped after Fergal and I had returned._ Sighing again, Estora pondered once more on her friend's weird behavior.

**I am now, in a world where I  
Have to hide my heart  
And what I believe in  
But somehow, I will show the world  
What's inside my heart  
And be loved for who I am  
**

_Looking back, it all started after I told her about the engagement. _Estora mused, struck by a sudden idea. She thought back to all the interactions she had seen take place between the king and his Green Rider. _I must talk to Karigan! If I can see her reaction I'll be able to decide what to do from there._

**  
Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me  
Why is my reflection  
Someone I don't know  
Must I pretend that I'm  
Someone else, for all time  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside  
**

With this thought in mind, Estora headed back to the castle. But, before she could reach Green Rider territory, she was set upon by army of her servants, which spirited her off to be made readied for the day. As Estora sat through the torture called hair styling, her thoughts drifted back to her flash of insight. _If it is true, what does this mean for the wedding? for the kingdom? Well, if it is true, there is no way that I am going through with the wedding. After all, I know what it is to love, how could I deny my friend the chance to know herself?_ Estora saddened slightly at the memory of her forbidden love with her own Green Rider.

**  
There's a heart that must be free, to fly  
That burns, with a need to know  
The reason why, why must we all conceal  
What we think, how we feel  
Must there be a secret me  
I'm forced to hide  
**

Thinking once again of her father, and how he would react to her decision to end the engagement, Estora blanched. _I will have to find a way to tell him._ Finally finished being readied for the day, Estora sat on the windowsill, looking out on the beautiful spring day. _I would have ended the engagement to the king in a case, now I simply have another reason._ Resigned to standing up to her father, Estora started to prepare her arguments, knowing she would need them if she had any chance of convincing her father.

**  
I won't pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside...  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside **

**Ohh ohh...**

* * *

Thank you for reading and i hope you have a wonderful day. Please review. This time it's for a virtual box of Trefoils. You know you want them. Later.


	4. The Letter

**Hey Y'all!**

Chapter four and the story moves on. Fastion gives Karigan the letter. I think it's pretty bad but read and decide for yourself.

* * *

**Fastion's POV:**

Fastion walked down the hallways of the castle debating which of Karigan's usual haunts he should go to first. Feeling the king's letter poke him again, Fastion's train of thought switched to what the king had written. He knew about the king's feelings for Karigan as Fastion had been guarding the king that night in the observatory. Fastion could even guess at his sister-in-arms' feelings for the king.

_It's not very long,_ he thought, weighing the letter in his hand,_ It can only be a sentence or two._

Passing by a window, Fastion took notice of the warm, sunlit day. Just in view of the window were the stables. _Of course! She'll be out riding Condor!_

With a destination in mind Fastion picked up the pace, looking forward to seeing Karigan's reaction. _I hope she resists._ He thought with a smirk, _then I get to drag her through the castle and make her reply. _Pleased with the thought, Fastion almost missed the flash of green turning down the hallway on his left.

Catching up with the Green Rider, Fastion couldn't help a small smile at the happy coincidence. Striding along the corridor, unknowing of her follower, Karigan seemed to be lost in thought. Fastion fell in step with her, waiting for his friend to notice him.

After walking quite a ways unnoticed, Fastion got fed up. He planted himself right in front of Karigan forcing her to look up. When she saw Fastion, she immediately realized what had happened.

**Karigan's POV:**

_Five Hells! I need to pay more attention!_ Karigan berated herself.

"Morning Fastion. Sorry, I was… lost in thought."

"It's fine." Fastion replied. He held out his hand, "Here, I was sent to give this to you."

Surprised and hesitant, Karigan took the letter and flipped it over. Seeing the seal she visibly flinched. It was the mark of the king. Glancing up at Fastion, she saw him looking at her with curiosity in his eyes. She moved to put the letter in her pocket, thinking she would read it later, but stopped upon hearing Fastion clear his throat.

"I suggest opening it now." He said, "The king seemed very anxious for you to receive it."

Even more hesitantly than before, Karigan opened the letter. Scanning it quickly she saw only a few lines.

_Karigan,_

_May I ask you to join me and Lady Estora for tea this afternoon? My Lady wishes to speak to you._

_Zachary_

_Why haven't you been answering my other letters? I gave them to Laren to give to you._

Karigan frowned at the last line. _Other letters? What other letters? Given to the captain…_

Fastion watched Karigan's face as she read. Seeing her frown he wondered what had upset her. When he saw her face grow a cold, angry look, he knew it was time to intervene.

Karigan was already turning to head toward the Captain's quarters, when Fastion caught her arm. Glancing up at him, she silently asked him what he wanted.

"I have explicit orders to get a reply to that letter, with permission to carry it out by any means necessary."

"Well, the king will have to wait; I have important matters to talk about with the captain." With that, Karigan attempted to continue on her way. Sighing, Fastion picked her up, threw her over his shoulder, and headed for the Rider barracks. Halfway there, he allowed Karigan down only when she promised to continue on toward her room.

Stomping through the door, Karigan sank into her chair writing a quick reply to the king's letter. Fastion, reading over her shoulder, noticed that she seemed to reply positively. Thanking the gods that Karigan seemed to be answering without thinking, he snatched the letter from her hands and ran out of her rooms, stopping only to remind her that training with Drent resumed the next day.

Surprised by the Weapon's antics, Karigan allowed herself a breath and tried to remember what the king's question had been. Something about tea…

_Five Hells! I just promised to spend an afternoon with both the king and Estora! The two people I'm trying to avoid put together in one room… No wonder Fastion ran away so fast, he wasn't allowing me time to read what I wrote!_

Realizing that it was already after lunch, Karigan muttered curses under her breath as she readied herself, physically and emotionally, to meet with the royal couple. Thinking once again about the Captain, Karigan vowed to have a talk with her after dinner. _A nice, long talk about things such as privacy and a messenger's job._

Sighing, Karigan resigned herself to an afternoon full of awkwardness, questions with hidden meanings and reasons, and covert glances that would speak louder than words.

* * *

Yeah, it was pretty bad. Review to help me make the next chapter better. Seriously, Flames or anything are welcome and wanted. Later!

Psychic-Powers


	5. Tea Party

I can't believe that I forgot this:

**Disclaimer: I own Condor… in my dreams. Everything good is Kristain Britain's.**

That is for previous chapters and goes for the rest of the story. It is a fan _fiction_ after all. As in, written by fans and ficitonal ( not true)

This goes for the rest of the chapters. Sorry it's been awhile, I've been visiting VT, my fave school. Go Hokies!

* * *

**Estora POV**

Estora waited in king's study, puzzling over Zachary's offer of tea. She'd accepted of course, but now they sat waiting awkwardly, as if there was someone else who wasn't there. Hearing the king clear his throat, she glanced over.

"I invited Kar—Rider G'ladheon to tea as well. We are just waiting for her to arrive."

_What in the world?!_ Thought Estora, surprised and delighted at the same time. Ecstatic to have a reason to force Karigan to speak with her, Estora still had to wonder at what had prompted Zachary to take this action. Her thoughts were interrupted by a certain Green Rider stepping hesitantly through the door. _Speak of the devil…This should be interesting…_

**Zachary POV**

The high king of Sacoridia could barely contain himself from fidgeting in his chair like a child. _I change my mind, this was a bad idea._ The tension in the air once Karigan sat at the table could literally have been cut by a knife, and a dull one at that. The only good part was that Estora had not seemed to notice. _Yet._

Sipping his tea, Zachary glanced over at Karigan, silently admiring her once more. When the silence became too heavy, the king shook himself. "How have been Ka—Rider?"

Karigan glanced over at him, her apprehension barely perceptible in her eyes, "Fine, sire."

"Good, that's good." Zachary almost banged his head on the table at his response.

Silence reigned as all scrambled to find something to say.

Zachary glanced at Karigan again, only to catch her doing the same thing. Blushing they both looked away. Zachary turned to Estora only to see the calculating look of her face. _Five hells. I'll have to talk to Karigan later, without Estora, or anyone else for that matter._

**Karigan POV**

_Breathe, Karigan. It's only polite conversation._ Karigan repeated the thoughts as a mantra, keeping herself from hyperventilating.

"How are your terriers, my lord?" She choked out, breaking the silence before it broke her.

"Oh, fine." Zachary replied glancing at her.

"Good, that's good." Karigan mentally berated herself for repeating his own stupid reply. Secretly glancing over, she saw her king's lips turn up in a quick smile.

She shot a look towards Estora, catching the knowing look on her face. _Uh oh…This can't be good._

"Karigan, may I ask you to accompany me for a turn about the garden?"

Startled, Karigan glanced over at Zachary. Distracted by his look of disappointed, she didn't think through her reply. "Umm, sure?"

"Great! Please excuse sire." Blinking Karigan, glanced up in horror at what she had done. _Five hells! This will be bad…_

* * *

Don't forget to review. Dr. Pepper to all reviewers! Double update!

Ride on!

Psychic Powers


	6. Estora the Spy

Yea! Two chapters in one update! You're welcome. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far. Keep 'em comin'. Title inspiration: Harriet the Spy, good book.

Any other Maximum Ride fans out there? Did you see the fourth book?! They ruined the series! It's become an environmental book for six year olds! I would of rathered it remain a trilogy. Five Hells! (As you can see I hate Final Warning) grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr….

Estora interrogates our favorite Green Rider. Here we go.

* * *

**Estora/Karigan/3****rd**** Person POV (??)**

Estora and Karigan walked silently towards the gardens, leaving their king in his study. Estora looked around, clearly enjoying the day while Karigan stared fastidiously at the ground, determined not to make eye contact.

Fed up, Estora turned toward her used-to-be friend, asking "Karigan! What in the world is wrong??"

Karigan, startled out of her inward rant, snapped her head up to meet Estora's before quickly returning her gaze to the ground. She scrambled to find a reply that wouldn't be the exact truth nor a straight up lie.

"I'm sorry." Karigan finally managed to spit out, saying it just loud denough for Estora to hear.

Estora, surprised by Karigan's answer wanted to know what Karigan felt she had to say sorry for. "What are you sorry for?"

"For being such a bad friend towards you; ignoring you or out right shunning you these past months; and for hurting you."

Her outburst led to another silence, during which Karigan felt as if some of the tension that had been straining their friendship had loosened up. She raised her head and started looking around, relieved of her burden. Until,

"Why did you treat me that way? Did I do something wrong?"

Estora's questions sent Karigan's gaze streaming back to the ground. Glancing over, Estora noticed her friend seem to flinch at, her questions? The answers?

Hesitatingly, Karigan managed to reply after a couple moments,

"It's… complicated. No, _you_ didn't do anything wrong. I just… " Unable to finish her sentence, Karigan allowed herself to peter out into silence.

"It has to do with Zachary, doesn't it?" Estora stopped, wanting to be able to see the Green Rider's reaction.

Karigan had taken a step back as if hit. "What are you… I have no idea…" she continued spluttering for a while before realizing how guilty that made her seem. She stopped and, putting a stubborn look on her face, met Estora's appraising gaze.

"Yes," She replied, worried but not wanting to lie to her friend, but then losing her bravado Karigan added, "—ish?"

Estora simply nodded and started walking along the path again. "I thought so." She said, pleased with her deduction.

"What…? What do you mean?"

Noticing the confused look on Karigan's face, Estora graced her with an explanation,

"You started acting… differently after the marriage was announced. Oh! And you have been ignoring him as well."

Karigan ducked her head, chagrined by her own actions. Still, she had to find out how much Estora knew, or guessed.

"Why should the marriage announcement have affected me?" Thinking she could default her actions to an argument with the king. _After all, it was an argument. Sort of._

"It should have affected you because you love Zachary."

_Five Hells! _

* * *

I know, very bad but there is still the possibility of it getting better! Not much, but hey!

I have a question for readers, can you do fanfics of fanfics? And what would those be called? (two questions but whatev)

Review or I'll have the Uber-director sic his hamster on you! (sarcasm)


	7. No I Don't!

Yeah! An UPDATE! PPAARRRTTTY!

Okay I'm done. Karigan's answer and the discussion and events that follow.

By the way, I just read this story as if I weren't the writer: and I really need to watch my grammar and spelling. Seriously, call me out on those things cause I'll go back and fix them. Grrrrr… oh well.

Hey, does anyone know any good book series I could read? Other than: Max Ride, Pendragon, Harry Potter, Green Rider (obviously), Twilight, Young Wizards, anything Meg Cabot, LOTR, or Star Wars. Yeah, I need some new books,

Okay, now I'm done with my AN. Seriously!

* * *

**Karigan/Estora/3****rd**** Person POV (I really need to figure this out)**

_What do I say? How do I reply to that? Wait! Don't freak out! Too, late. AHHHHHH! _(This is Karigan)

Estora watched, amused as Karigan completely froze. After which, and even more amusingly, Karigan started to mumble, arguing with her self under her breath. Estora guided her friend over to a bench, sitting down next to her.

Haltingly, and in bits and pieces, Karigan managed to resurface. Blinking, she glanced around, looking for Estora. Feeling someone shift on the bench, Karigan almost smacked herself at her idiocy.

"Um…… I.. I don't… I mean… I… You…" Still flustered, Karigan attempted to come up with a defense,

"Breathe," Estora ordered.

After taking three deep breaths, Karigan tried again. "I don't know what you are talking about." She stated as blankly as she could.

Estora rolled her eyes and glared at Karigan's all too good mask. "Yes, you do and I know I'm right."

"Estora, think about it: me in love with the King? That's about as likely as—"

"Me falling in love with a Green Rider." Estora interrupted. Karigan ducked her head again, realizing she had no excuses.

Deciding to tell the truth, Karigan took a calming breath, "Okay. You're right. I do love him. I am in love with the high king of Sacoridia." She ended in a whisper.

"Well, now that's settled, let's continue walking." Standing up, Estora walked a few paces. She turned around when she noticed that Karigan had not followed her. Turning around, Estora took note of Karigan's look of astonishment.

"That's it?! That's all you have to say?! I am in love with the man you are going to marry and you look almost happy." Karigan put her head in her hands, debating whether she was dreaming or not.

"Oh. Well, I'll pass judgment if you tell me the whole story."

Karigan gathered her courage, nodded, and then patted the bench next to for Estora to sit back down. Then she started her tale. "Last spring,…"

* * *

Okay, I had no idea where I was going with this chapter so bear with me. Also, I'm not sure about when season wise First Rider's Call started. Someone let me know if I'm wrong so I can fix it.

I had an idea for another GR story. Here's what the summary would be:

**Karigan was never suspended from school, she never met F'ryan Coblebay. Now she is a Black Shield in training. A mysterious assassin in Sacor city has all available Weapons looking for them. Karigan is left in charge of a team of trainees to guard the King. But will they be enough?**

Yeah. She'd meet all the people she would have met and I have a twist already in mind. It would be KxZ or I wouldn't be writing it. Thought I'd ask my wonderful audience what they thought before I started it. Plus, if I had a mental block for one story, I could work on the other!


	8. Leaving on a missioon

Heya

Heya!

DON"T KILL ME! looks around phew…

Yeas, it has been forever since I've updated by I keep getting stuck here and working on later in the story. I've actually got, like, three later chapters already written, just having trouble making them meet.

My other story that I thought of will progress once I have reread the first book so I can use it for references.

Okay, here we go.

* * *

"…and that's what happened."

Karigan sat back in the bench and caught her breath after finishing her recounting the events of the past month. Looking over at her friend, she thought about how good it felt to let her friend know how she had betrayed her. Karigan was so tired of hiding it from Estora. Waiting for Estora to say something was making her anxious.

"Umm… Estora? I know that it's not really fair of me and all and I—"

"Okay. Good. Now that _that's_ all cleared up, I have a meeting I must attend. Karigan, I'll talk to more at a later date. Goodbye."

And having said that, Estora walked away, leaving Karigan sitting on the bench, speechless. "What the…? How…? Ugggh!" Karigan allowed her head to fall into her hands. When she finally had her thoughts in some kind of order, she started her walk back to the Rider barracks.

Upon reaching her destination, Karigan ran into Garth.

"Ow!"

"I'm sorry, Karigan. Are you alright?"

"Yes," She placated the tall rider, dusting herself off, "I'm fine."

"Well that's good. By the way, Captain wants to see you ASAP."

"Ugghh… Could this day get any worse?" Karigan mumbled under her breath.

"Ummm… Sorry, is everything alright, Karigan?"

"What? Oh. No, Garth, Everything is just great." With a great effort of will, Karigan just barely managed to keep the sarcasm from reaching her voice. "Thank you for the message, Garth. I better go see the captain."

"Just doing my, _our_, job. See you later Karigan," Garth waved as he walked down the hall way away from Karigan and toward the common room.

Sighing, Karigan turned around and headed for the Captain's quarters. _This ought to be good._

* * *

Yes, a really short chapter, but it is an update and would you believe it took me this long just to write this?


End file.
